


Lose you (or maybe not?)

by ilysbang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbang/pseuds/ilysbang
Summary: Jeno and jaemin or most likely known as nomin (which was what their friends and loved ones called them) were the definition of power couple for everyone.If you asked anyone who was in a perfect relationship they'll answer one of these boys for sure.And yet not everything was going alright for them.





	Lose you (or maybe not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ this is my first work so please be nice! Any comments (not rude ones ofc) are welcome!! 
> 
> my twitter : @ilysbang

Currently their relationship was at its lowest point, they've been arguing for days without finding a solution to the argument. Everyone was worried because sure they had some fights in the past but none of them were as big as this one. The argument itself was not one that could cause such damage but both boys as stubborn as they were made it a big deal. It all started out when Jeno got too jealous of Jaemin hanging out with Renjun, a kid who was in their art class. They were supposedly working on a project together but Jeno couldn't help but catch Jaemin staring at the other boy and blushing at any compliment. Jeno was sick of this but the worst part for him was that Jaemin wasn't distant from him which made him confused. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Which brings us back to Jeno's house on Tuesday night. "- Jaemin i'm sick of this just tell me that you want to end things with me and go. Stop playing with me. \- Jeno I-I i'm not playing with you what are you- \- You know what i don't even want to heart it just leave and go be happy with that art kid i don't care just leave please. - Jeno stop hear me out plea-" Jaemin didn't have the time to explain himself because Jeno shut the door right in front of his face and locked it. It's been two weeks since this accident happened neither of the boys spoke to each other and everyone could sense a strong tension whenever they were near the other. One day after school Jeno was walking home when someone bumped into him. The boy was no other than Huang Renjun the one who supposedly ruined his relationship. And yet Jeno couldn't help but feel flustered and not angry around him. He never really payed attention to Renjun but damn he was cute Jeno thought. "- Uh I'm sorry i wasn't watching where i was going- \- oh no don't apologize it's my fault after all i was the one staring at the ground. \- Uh also Jeno i didn't mean to end things between you and Jaemin if anything he was the one flirting with me i swear i tried to stop him but- \- Wait he flirted with you? Are we talking about the same Jaemin? Na Jaemin? \- Uh yeah your Jaemin. \- He usually isn't the type to be flirty but i mean he isn't wrong you're pretty cute. \- Oh uh thanks i guess but also i ended up doing the project alone because Jaemin has been sulking ever since you guys had some kind of fight. \- Has he? I should really go see him i miss him. But first let me repay you for doing the project alone let's go grab a coffee. \- As a.. date? \- If you want it to be one sure." Since that date Jeno and Jaemin talked and agreed to never assume anything until they hear the full story. But thankfully this ended right and as a bonus they got themselves a cute artsy boyfriend.


End file.
